finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graham
Graham is a mysterious Dark Knight met by the Warriors of Darkness during the second chapter of Final Fantasy Dimensions. Profile Appearance Graham is coated in a heavy onyx armor that shields his entire body from view. Later on he transforms into a sword with a gem encrafted on the hilt. Personality He is a mysterious individual, harboring a tragic past that led to him and another being the only survivors of an invasion. He cares for Nacht as he's the son of his dead friend, and always does his best to support and guide him. Graham is of a noble and knightly birth, echoing chivalry and mannerisms befitting a noble. His personality is direct and he has no qualms disposing of malice whenever he sees fit. He is not fond of sarcasm. Story Graham first meets the party in Umberwood, commenting on Nacht's appearance before running off. He disappears into the forest, sometimes appearing to lead the party on the right path. He appears once again following the party's ascent of Mt. Falgabard. After helping them exterminate a troublesome Hecatoncheir, he joins them on their journey, dispelling any prior notions they had of him being a wandering ghost. Upon arriving at Castle Falgabard, Graham is taunted by the castle's ghosts who refer to him as Sigurd and mention another person who goes by the name of Graham, lament over his survival instead of theirs, and speak coldly of his cowardice. While entering a room in the castle, Graham has a flashback wherein a soldier walks into his room, calls him Sigurd and tells him that Avalon has invaded. Graham helps the party rout the bandits marauding within Castle Falgabard and afterward the party heads to Mount Gulg, wherein Graham comments on how intent the Avalonian Empire is on obtaining the active volcano. Inside the volcano, the party defeats the soldiers guarding the control room, allowing Graham to destroy the mechanisms controlling the volcano, catching the party by surprise, and collapsing the volcano from within. After escaping the volcano, the party encounters Baugauven and battles him. Following their defeat, Graham delivers unto Baugauven his final attack, Zantetsusen, eliminating him. After Baugauven's demise, Graham's armor falls and reveals no trace of a body. take to Castle Falgabard.]] Sigurd, the owner of the suit of armor, had perished in battle with Baugauven, and the person inhabiting the abandoned armor was actually his right-hand man, Graham. Graham, in the midst of dying from the fiend's fatal blow, became a sword in spirit inhabiting the empty shell once inhabited by the man called Sigurd, Nacht's father. His existence became to avenge his and Sigurd's deaths at the fiend's hands. With Baugauven gone, Graham achieved his goal, granting the Warriors of Darkness the powers of the Dark Knight and abandoning the armor of his former friend and comrade, Sigurd. He now travels with the Warriors of Darkness in the form of a cursed sword, leading them to the answers they seek. He appears in the party's inventory, as a Dark Sword called Graham's Sword. Graham can be taken to Sigurd's grave at Castle Falgabard within the World of Nil, to upgrade the power of his blade, transforming him from Graham's Sword to Graham's Will, the third-strongest Dark Sword in the game. Graham, along all the other temporary party members, manifests with his armor and uses his Zantetsusen technique on Chaos Elgo holding him back. At the adventure's end he's still with Nacht as the sword Graham. Gameplay Graham is a Dark Knight who can equip a dark swords and shields. His abilities are devastating but cost significant amounts of HP. He can draw attacks to himself. His strength is high, dealing very good damage for the time he is in the party, and his HP is higher than magic-based jobs. However, his HP is also lower than most physical-based jobs, making his Dark Blade abilities less effective in random battles compared to using them against bosses. |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat growth |} Abilities Graham, as a guest represents the Dark Knight. His stat window shows he can equip swords, dark swords, axes, shields, and heavy armor, even though his support ability Promised Battlegear makes him unable to change equipment, save for accessories. He has the ability Draw attacks to redirect most physical attacks to him. His Dark Blade command has the following abilities: * Darkness * Curse * Onyx Wave * Last Resort Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Graham appears on several cards. Graham TCG.png|Trading card. Graham2 TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Graham's Japanese name is Gram. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Dark Knights Category:Guest characters